User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SummerClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 23:26, July 16, 2011 Hi and Thanks for Coming(: Just please go and read the Rules before RPing, cause i have people breaking the rules all the time! Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS I found a pic that kinda looks like Moonstorm and maybe it should be for Graykit??? But he looks a little cubby... Hey Hey Hey! Look what I found in the internet :) [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ' ___ Slinky!!!! I sent you these because Im kinda bored. ' ' .-'` `'-. bored. :P _,.'. .'.,_ / / .___. .___. \ \ / / ( o ) ( o ) \ \ _ : /| '-'___'-' |\ ; (_) | |`\_,.-'` `"-.,_/'| | /| | | \ / | | /\; | | \ / | | _ ___ /\/ | | \ __ /\ | |' `\-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./` `"-,/\/ | | \ (__) /\ `-'| | `\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \`\ \/ | | \-...-/ `-,_| | \`\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ | | '---' / | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | \_/ | \_/ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | .--. ; | .--. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | / \ | | / / / / / / / / / / / / / / | |/ jgs |`-.___| |/-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'`--| | ,.-----'--; | | (_(_(______)| | (_(_(_______) | | ,-----`--- \ ,-----`--- \ (_(_(_______) (_(_(_______) ' _,=.=,_ ,'=. o `\___ / o\ (0 D WOOF! I'm a puppy! Give me a cookie! I COMMAND YOU!!! / o \ ___/ | O | \) ',o _/ o .--' `"`; O ( [[_..,_ / .--""``\\ .' o .\,,|| ( .' -""`| `""` |\ / O o __| \| o .-' `\ \ _ o O | jgs ( o .-' ) `""""""""""""`' '-=[ raining people ]=- 8 ' ' _O/ ,' ' \ / \O_' ' /\_ `\_\ ,/\/' ' \ ` , \ /' ' ` O/ / /O\ \' ' /\|/\. `' ' __I__' ' .-'" . "'-.' ' .' / . ' . \ '.' /_.-..-..-..-..-._\ .---------------------------------. ' # _,,_ ( I hear it might rain people today )' ' #/` `\ /'------------''---------------------'' ' / / 6 6\ \ ('Yup,It just did.Yup,It just did. Bob.) ' \/\ Y /\/ /\-/\' / ,-----------------------------' ' #/ `'U` \ /a a \ _' ' , ( \ | \ =\ Y =/-13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC)~-,_____/ )' ' |\|\_/# \_/ '^--' ______/' ' \/'. \ /'\ \ /' ' \ /=\ / || |---'\ \' ' jgs /____)/____) (_(__| ((__|' I added what the kitty said. Hehehe :) I'm still bored. :( Hi Rainface I was just wondering if you wanted Bracken is the alligiances. Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 14:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rainface! I just wanted to ask you if you would be a temporary RPer for Lavastorm. Thanks! Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 16:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) hi! [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 17:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Im on Rain!! Are you??? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 20:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S.If ya are go on chat!! Yeppers. Chat isn't working for me. :( On this computer, at least. I have to go on my dad's laptop for it to work and my dad's laptop is in use right now. By my dad. xP chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 00:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Rain are you on?? Im on now!! If u're on go oon chat. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 02:23, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? If you are, go go go on chat! :D chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I dont see why you could just switch to visual mode .-. --'B'loo![[User Talk:BlueOrca|'Spam!']] I'm on but chat isn't working for me. waaaaah! :( chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 01:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) lol kk so when can I post? chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 01:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I had to leave quickly last night. :( I'm gonna post now. G'morning! chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 11:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) im on chat! [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 12:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE GO ON CHAT I AM SO LONELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 20:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I miss rping with u :( Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 20:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) MOONSTORM WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATCHOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIRTPAW LOVES MOONSTORM!!!!!! EEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! OH AND I LIKE PIE!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) are you on? if you are can you go to chat? MsdsGoGo Mario! 18:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I cant! Skymist is always hyper!◕‿◕ 19:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat!!! IM ON AND I FIXED THE SOURCE PROBLEM!!! (oops caps) [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 19:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey how did you get your signature to work? Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 20:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) X out and go back on. It just happened to me. Firestar1122000! CATS ARE AWESOME!:) 23:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Rain go on chat!! Im on now!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 18:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey chick! Waz up? I finally have wifi so I can go on now!! YAYAY(: so what did I miss?????? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Im back! (Er, kinda) So if ya on......go on chat!!! Skymist is always hyper!◕‿◕ 01:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) i'm on :D ☯ Luckshine/Ms ds ☯Cookie! Musiconthedrum!♫ It's good to see you happy ♫ 00:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok go on chat then.. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 17:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) WAAAAA GO BACK ON CHAT 18:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) waaaaaaaa come back D: ☯ Luckshine/Ms ds ☯Cookie! Musiconthedrum!♫ It's good to see you happy ♫ 18:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat now. xP chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rain, just wanted to let you know that I'm on. I'm just on my uncle's iPad so I can't really chat...but I'm on!! :) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) im on now! :) ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) if u are on go on chat MsdsGoGo Mario! 23:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm on but I'm on the cpu that chat doesn't work on. And I'm not allowed on the cpu that it DOES work on right now. :( chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That's the thing. Chat isn't working for me. When I click chat, all that pops up is a blank pink page, and it stays that way. But the little box says Autumn and you are on, but when I click it I can't chat. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You can rp one of my kits if you want to. ;) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I can do Sandkit if ya want. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) go to warriors wiki chat, private message but now warriors wiki chat wont work for me! Cheesywhale123 16:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) i dont know what to do!Cheesywhale123 16:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) what is what? i said i dont know what to do! chatting like this takes to long. We will have to chat on other site. Go to http://kirbyrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat --Cheesywhale123 16:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) bye Cheesywhale123 16:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello,may I please create my own roleplaying clan?User:Moonstar10 Rain, if you're on, go on chat! I'm on for a little while! :D Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 13:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) rain? u still on? Cheesywhale123 02:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hi rainy :3 today is the gathering! but it is gonna start later :3 MsdsGoGo Mario! 13:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) fine, i will fix it! When can my cat have kits? It isn't fair if my cat have kits.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Rainface! You used the screw driver, didn't you? XD User:Ivyheart 19:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Aww, no, you didn't? User:Ivyheart 19:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, there ''will ''be a next time :P User:Ivyheart 19:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) xD User:Ivyheart 19:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Please forgive me. I have been very snappy today and upset. I really want to be your friend soooooo much. I will learn to controll my tempor. Please forgive me and Lakesand.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 19:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) yes i am! ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ im on chat ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 02:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm on my Grandpa's laptop! Go on chat if you're on!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so glad to be back on the rp!!!! :) :) :) Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 23:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) rainy if your on can u go on chat D: meh so lonely MsdsGoGo Mario! 12:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Meh so lonely): Are you still on???? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 00:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm on for 15 min! Go on chat if you're on! :) Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 02:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 20:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Yay! wanna rp in TWC?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 21:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) K(: let's get on chat!!! Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 21:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) are you on? i'm on chat and meh is teh only ooonnnnneee there D: ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 11:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hiya(: I need you to do a favor for me! Since I'm using my stupid IPhone (I miss my laptop) I'm unable to edit the Main Page so could you fill in the blank stuff? For the Daily news could you put that we have two new Admins Rainfacestar and Firestar1122000, and also put in the news any major badges earned by people in the last 3 days. For the Features Arricle we will vote on what that will be.... Quote of the week.... "You idiot!" she spat, flattening her ears. "What are you doing in my territory?" "Drowning?" replied Graystripe. The silver tabby flicked her ears, and Fireheart saw a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "Can't you drown yourself in your own territory?" Graystripe's whiskers twitched. "Ah, but who would rescue me there?" he rasped. Silverstream to Greystripe Fire and Ice p. 129 On the On this day part..... Just pit anything exciting that has happened today like if someone has joined or if someone earned a very cool badge.... Thanks! Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Um I think you just click edit..... (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Hey! Sorry I was at a cheer meet..... What's up?? Are you still online??? What do you want to talk about? (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS are you on? Cheesywhale123 18:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey rainy are you on? if u are go on chat, please :D ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 22:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S omg what happened to this wiki Hiya still on?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Still on?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Cool I'm gonna get on chat, bt brb, it's my little brothers 3rd B-Day were dOing presents! (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS would you like to roleplay 1 of Willowflame's kits?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) um, shallowkit, winterkit, and gustykit. They aren roleplayed. They all got their own pages already, so you can look at them.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) okay, i'll put down that u roleplay him.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhh Me ether!!!!! ): Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS We can just chat in the comments! Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS chat chat chat I KNOW UR ON >:3 ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 01:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RAINY! ARE YOU ON? woah sorry caps ^-^ ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 13:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Luck passed you on leaderboard..... My dad's laptop (the only computer we had that chat worked on) just crashed. It's like, totally dead. (The motherboard's fried) I tried going on chat on this desktop cpu but chat doesn't work. I think you can see me but I can't see all your guys' posts. Sorry! :( Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 21:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! :( Can I post in TWC? Or is anyone posting? Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 21:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Btw, I have a new wiki: silverflower.wikia.com Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 21:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Haha well now I am. I'm just on until I finish this 'frozen-banana-covered-with-chocolate-that-melt-in-your-mouth' popsicle. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 02:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll post in TWC right now. Sorry, I had to go before I got your message last night. :-/ Are you on now? Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 10:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hiya(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS I DID): awwwwwww.............. Hey do you watch TNT? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Ohhhh, well never mind then(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS kk Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Whoa awesome!! xD Haven't been on there ever since Snowfall moved to Summerclan. OMJ! I haven't rp'd for Snowfall in Summerclan in like, a millenia. xP Anyways, can I rp one of your kits? (I also got a lucky '9,000th post on this wiki' badge and when I got it I was like OMG!!!!!! xP) Wish I could go on chat with ya'll! Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Featherkit, Rosekit, Marshkit, Leafkit, Frostkit, Stormkit, Eaglekit, Ebonykit, Nightkit, Redkit, Oceankit, Bluekit, Moonkit (maybe not, there are already two kits with the pre-fix of Moon in Summerclan. xP), Dreamkit, Dovekit, Petalkit, Angelkit, Crystalkit, Snowkit,Fallenkit, Starkit, Leopardkit, or Brightkit? LOVE thinking up names. xP Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) By the way, did you know that Fire (Firestream12) posted a comment on the Summerclan comments?!?!?!?!?!? CHECK IT OUT IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW!!! Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) lol guess who i am Luckshine 02:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) hi u can help with something plz go on the chat i need to tlk to u bout Snowfall so bye hello, rain! Please tell me you're online cause i'm so bored...Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 21:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) yea, just got back on, but chat doesn't work on my computer... It is sa, isn't it?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) can i roleplay silverkit, if not i still wana roleplay a kit!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) sure! Thanx!!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rain. I'm not allowed on my grandparents' laptop anymore and we have an old old laptop that chat works on but the internet isn't working on it and I'm on the desktop cpu but chat doesn't work on it so I can't really go on chat. :( Btw, somebody left me a message on my Talk Page about joining Winterclan or something. Their name was "Crow" but they didn't leave a siggie so I have no clue who it is. I'm going to check on the recent edits but in the mean time do you have any idea who it is? Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 23:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) rainy! please come on! im here! 00:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC)